True Identity
by NaruSasuNaruLover
Summary: Zander is a high profile celebrity; Stevie is just a normal girl. What happens when they meet and he's in disguise? How will she feel when she finds out the guy she's been falling for is actually a celebrity? Is she ready for his lifestyle or will it make her run away? AU Zevie one-shot


**I don't know where this idea came from it just popped into my head and this is the only couple that I write for that I think it actually fits…**

**Obviously this is an AU story – but hopefully I still kept them in character…**

**I own nothing regarding How to Rock or it's characters….**

**True Identity **

Being famous has it's perks; you get to go to big events with big celebrities, have more money than you know what to do with, great fans, and are truly living out your dream. But as Zander Robbins sat in his dressing room he realized that not everything is as wonderful as he'd always pictured. As he looked in the mirror part of him wished that he could be someone else for just a day just so he could get a taste of what it was like to be normal again. Though with his looks and talent he never thought he was completely normal to begin with.

He'd just gotten done with rehearsal for the last show on his current tour and he was happy about that. Traveling and seeing the world was wonderful, but he always missed home. He missed the few true friends that he had from high school and just being able to relax with no obligations. It was lonely being on the road, it may sound odd considering the fans that greeted him every night, but the fans were nothing compared to family. He loved the fans but his family and friends meant everything to him.

"Are you okay?" his manager, Scotty, asked from behind him. Zander pulled out of his thoughts and just shook his head. "There are some die hard fans outside that would love some autographs," he told him, knowing that it was always good publicity to show a star being kind to their fans.

Zander got the hint, but didn't feel up to it in that moment. They were finally back home and he needed some space. He'd do the concert and see the fans after that, but in that moment he wanted to get away. He didn't say anything, rather grabbed a jacket, sunglasses, and a hat before making his way out of the back door. He knew the fans were probably out front and he just wanted to make a quick escape, ignoring the protests from Scotty.

It felt nice to walk outside without someone noticing him for the first time in a long time. It was cold and sunny enough out that the jacket and sunglasses didn't look suspicious. He knew it probably wasn't the best disguise but it seemed to be working; no one said a word to him. Zander just smiled before sitting on a bench and letting himself enjoy the outside air and peace of no one calling his name, asking for an autograph or picture.

He looked to his left and saw the most beautiful girl he'd seen in a long time. She wasn't just beautiful in the face, but everything about her screamed beauty. Not the classic kind of beauty that some celebrities had, but rather the laid back, girl next door kind. She was nothing particularly special, but she still caught his eye. She wasn't trying to be someone else, just by looking at her you could tell she didn't care what others thought and that just made her all the more attractive.

Her brown hair blew in the wind as she texted on her phone. She seemed frustrated with it, or maybe just at the person she was talking to. "Are you okay?" he asked while she looked ready to throw the phone into the middle of the street.

She looked at him, unsure if she should reply. It'd be rude not to reply, but she didn't often talk to strangers. There was something different about him, though she couldn't even tell what he looked like. He was mysterious and while that was a warning sign, it also was appealing. "My friend Kacey was supposed to pick me up a hour ago," she told him, taking the chance that he wasn't some creepy guy.

He didn't want to say that he was glad she didn't, because he was. It'd be weird to say that though only because he'd just met her. It wasn't as if they had been talking that whole hour, then it might be acceptable. "I hope she has a good reason," was the only response he could come up with.

"Only if being self absorbed is a good reason," she sarcastically replied as she rolled her eyes and looked at her phone. "She'd talking to some guy she's been crushing on for as long as I can remember, but that doesn't mean she has to be a bad friend," Stevie huffed. She usually wasn't that open with some random guy, but for some reason she couldn't stop herself.

He just chuckled, "I know plenty of people like that." It was true the business was full of self-absorbed people whom only cared about how much they could make off of you. "My name is Zander by the way," he smiled at her, hoping that if he introduced himself it could make for a longer conversation.

"Stevie," she replied with a small smile. There was a small pause before she said, "You know why I'm here; so why are you?" She didn't think he'd just decide to sit on a bench for no reason; there were plenty of other things to do in the city.

"I just needed a breath away from everything," he replied with a shrug. "I don't get a lot of time to do so with work," he added as he relaxed back into his chair.

"What kind of work do you do?" she asked, curious about him. There was something intriguing that she couldn't understand. Something about him made her want to talk to him without even thinking about the fact that she barely knew him.

"I'm in the music industry," he said, it wasn't a lie, he just didn't mention how far in he was. Telling her that he was Zander Robbins wasn't a risk he was going to take. He wasn't sure how she'd react and wanted to get to know her better before then. He didn't even know if he'd see her again, but he hoped that he would.

"Oh, are you in town because of the great _Zander Robbins_?" she asked, rolling her eyes at the mention of his name. "That guys seems like such a tool; I bet he takes more time on his appearance than I do," she told him, obviously not thinking well of him. "Sure he's cute and plays good music, but it seems he has an ego the size of Texas," she said.

"More like Alaska," he joked, "after all, that is the biggest state." She just laughed and he continued, "He's not that bad. Just because he cares about his appearance doesn't mean he's a bad guy." He'd felt offended by her words, but didn't want to show it.

"If you say so," she shrugged. "Have you even met him?" she asked, skeptical as to how he'd formed his opinion.

"Yeah, I know him really well," said Zander; it was true he just wasn't telling her how well. "I don't think he's that bad," he didn't want to be conceited, though he kind of was, and tell her that he's amazing.

They continued talking for another hour before Kacey showed up. Stevie was actually disappointed to see her friend, not wanting to end the conversation. "Well, I guess this is goodbye," she said as she got up.

"Or we could talk later," he suggested, hoping that she'd agree. "I'd need your number for that," she said with a smile. They exchanged numbers, though he found it funny that she didn't know she had a number that many girls would kill to obtain. "Talk to you later," he said as she walked away.

**ZS**

"You have that stupid smile on your face," Kevin, one of his best friends, said as he watched Zander text Stevie. He was only half paying attention as he and their other best friend were playing video games.

"It must be Stevie," Nelson said as he tried to beat Kevin's high score. The other just nodded as he continued to play. "He only smiles like that for Stevie," Nelson teased, "he's in _love_."

"Shut up," Zander smiled as he worked on his new song. He'd felt inspired ever since he'd started talking to Stevie and he knew she was the reason why. His phone went off again and once again a smile graced his face. It wasn't as if they were sending each other love texts, it was just a regular conversation.

"Does she even know who you are yet?" Kevin asked as he paused the game, hoping to bring his friend back into reality. "She should know what she's getting herself into," he pointed out, not wanting to sound like a downer.

"Dude he's right," Nelson said. It was as if they were two people sharing one brain, hardly ever disagreeing with each other and often acting the same. They usually came as a package deal, unless Grace was around. Grace could pull Nelson's attention from anything, though he never had the guts to ask the beautiful woman out.

"I know it's probably not fair to her," Zander sighed. "But I can't help it, every time I want to tell her who I am I get scared that I'm going to lose her as a friend," he frowned, not wanting to lose the one person he'd met after fame that was real.

"As long as you know what you're doing," Kevin said, going back to the game. Nelson whined that Kevin cheated by un-pausing the game without announcing it first. Zander just went back to his song as his best friends battled with their game. He continued to text Stevie but continually felt bad, knowing that Kevin was right.

Meanwhile, Stevie and Kacey were having a girl's day, which meant torture day to Stevie. Instead of paying attention to Kacey and her endless shopping, she decided to text Zander. They had so much in common that it always put a smile on her face when she talked to him. Stevie was the tough tomboy so it always made Kacey laugh thinking that a guy could make Stevie smile so much. "You really like this guy," Kacey stated.

"I've hardly interacted with him in person," Stevie frowned. "I mean we talk all the time but I don't even know what he really looks like. Is it weird to know a guy for months and talk to him and even like him without even knowing what he really looks like?" she was worried that maybe she was in over her head.

"A little," Kacey replied, "but he makes you really happy." She was happy that for once her friend was talking to a guy and not just seeing him as a friend. She could tell that Stevie saw him as boyfriend material. "Have you ever asked to actually see him?" she wondered.

"He always has some kind of excuse," she replied with a sigh. "I don't think that's a good thing," she added. "Should I just break this off now?" she asked, not wanting to but thinking that maybe she should.

Before Kacey could answer, Stevie's phone signaled she got another text. _"Do you want to go to the VMAs?"_ Stevie saw what Zander's text said and her eyes almost popped out of her head, rereading it to make sure she'd read it right.

"_I would love to, but how?" _she text back. Kacey was dying to know what had gotten Stevie so worked up. "He asked if I want to go to the VMAs," she told Kacey, who started screaming excitedly.

"Ask if I can come too," she quickly said, not caring how he obtained the tickets. "This is so exciting, we could actually meet celebrities!" she started planning. "I need the perfect dress," she said, already thinking about what she'd look like.

"_I'm working it I figured you and Kacey could use my extra tickets"_ he replied and Stevie started to get excited as well. "He has two tickets with our names on them," she told Kacey. It wouldn't be as weird as going with just him would be; with Kacey there she'd feel safer, even if her friend would just be gawking at the male celebrities.

"_Sounds great but what about Nelson and Kevin?" _she asked remembering him talking about his two best friends. She figured they'd want to go too, but didn't think he'd be able to get four extra tickets; it wasn't as if he were some big name celebrity.

"_I'd rather see you,"_ he replied, causing Kacey to say, "Awww." Stevie hated when she read over her shoulder so she just pushed her away. "That's so sweet," she told her, wishing that she had a guy like that. He quickly text _"But I do have tickets for them too."_ She just smiled as Kacey said, "Way to ruin a moment."

Stevie rolled her eyes, "Stop reading my text." On the inside she was too excited to really be mad at Kacey, but she wasn't going to tell her that. _"Sounds great"_ she text back, biting her lip as she thought about seeing him at an indoor event where jackets and sunglasses wouldn't be necessary. She had no idea what that night had in store for her.

**ZS**

"How do I look?" Stevie asked uncharacteristically conscious about her looks. Normally she wouldn't care, but it was the VMAs, something she'd always wanted to go to. Ever since she was young she loved music and so going to such a big award show was amazing to her. Zander had sent her the tickets and all she could do was hope they were real. She didn't think he'd let her down, but it was a possibility.

"You look almost as amazing as I do," Kacey replied as she looked at herself in the mirror. Stevie just rolled her eyes as she grabbed her purse and everything she'd need for the night.

Once they were in the building she was in sheer awe at the reality. When she took her seat she heard a guy said, "You must be Stevie." He wasn't at all what she pictured Zander's friends to be, but it made her wonder if he looked as geeky as they did. "I'm Nelson, this is Kevin," he said pointing to the man next to him.

"And you are?" Kevin asked as he looked at Kacey, struck by her beauty. He had grabbed her hand and tried to be charming, but she quickly ripped it away.

"She's Kacey," Stevie told them, "and she promised to behave tonight." Kacey just smiled and started looking around for hot celebrities, but that didn't surprise Stevie, "So, where's Zander?"

"We're going to meet up with him afterwards," Kevin told her, still looking at Kacey longingly. Nelson nudged him back into reality and he continued, "He's gotta be down there," he pointed to where all the celebrities sat. That truly surprised Stevie and made her wonder who he really was.

"Afterwards?" she asked. She wasn't sure where it was all heading; suddenly everything became suspicious and made her want to know what Zander was doing there and how important he truly was. She knew he wrote songs so she wondered if he was nominated in song writing category.

Nelson nodded, "That is if you want to come to the after party." This surprised both of the girls and made Kacey excited. "I'm guessing you do," he said looking at her. "We never usually get noticed, some people think we're waiters sometimes unless Zander corrects them," he said.

"We are so in," Kacey said. "Just think of all the celebrities that could be at an after party! Think I could seduce Dean Hollis?" she was too excited to bring back to reality as she went off into her own dreamland.

Before Stevie could ask any more questions the show started. She tried to concentrate on the awards but found herself thinking of Zander the entire night. She loved watching the performances, especially that of Zander Robbins. She may think that he's vain but that didn't make him any less attractive or talented and her Zander made it seem like he may not be a bad guy. While they had the same name, she couldn't imagine Zander Robbins being nearly as sweet or cool as her Zander. He wasn't exactly hers, but she wanted him to be, and she knew that after that night, no matter how unattractive he may be, she was going to make it happen.

**ZS**

Stevie was getting anxious after the award ceremony was over. They were in a car driving to the after party, where Zander was apparently going to meet them. She wasn't sure why she was so nervous, it wasn't as if they hadn't met before, they'd been talking for months. But the thought of actually seeing what Zander looked like was making her nervous.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by Zander's voice. She'd know his voice anywhere after talking on the phone so much and their few in-person meetings. When she turned around it wasn't whom she expected to see. She had thought he would be more like his friends, but all she saw was Zander Robbins.

He wasn't actually talking to her but instead Kevin and Nelson. He turned to her and said, "Hey Stevie." She could tell he was nervous while she was just in shock. "I know that I probably should have told you sooner, but I'm the Zander you've been talking to," he said.

She wasn't sure if she should be happy or angry about the situation, all she knew was that she needed air. She didn't say anything as she walked away, Zander quickly following after her. "Please, let me explain," he pleaded.

"So this whole time I was talking to some big time celebrity?" she asked and he just nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, hating surprises. "I mean it all makes sense now, but you lied to me," she was angry.

"I didn't lie," he defended himself. "Everything I said to you was true, I just left out a few details," he sighed. "You have no idea how difficult it is to find someone in Hollywood that isn't fake and is actually a friend. When I met you, you had no idea who you were talking to and I liked that someone was actually getting to know me rather than some celebrity. Though you did have some hurtful things to say about me," he tried at the end to add something to lighten the mood.

She punched him in the arm, which he supposed he deserved, "I can't believe I said all of those things about you and you still didn't tell me." She took a pause before saying what truly needed to be said. "I don't know if I could be part of the celebrity lifestyle," she told him, feeling her heart break. She wanted to be with Zander, but the idea of no privacy scared her.

"I understand," he said, disappointed that what he feared the most was happening. "But do you think you could try?" he asked, taking a step closer to her. "I know what I'm asking isn't easy, but I _really _like you Stevie," he told her, hoping he wouldn't get rejected.

She looked at him, unsure of what to do. Her heart told her to take a chance but her head was saying that it wouldn't end well for her if she did. When she looked at him she realized that Zander the celebrity wasn't asking her, it was the Zander she had fallen for asking her. He was still the same guy, so she stopped thinking and pulled him into a kiss.

At first he was shocked, but quickly returned the kiss. Neither noticed the flashing of the cameras around them or the paparazzi asking question. She didn't care that the spotlight was going to be on her by dating him; all she cared about was Zander.

When Kacey ran out to find her she immediately started screaming with joy and a little bit of jealousy, causing them to stop kissing. "How is it that when you meet a mysterious guy he turns out to be a celebrity? This isn't fair," she huffed. She then turned to Zander, "So, do you have any friends that you could hook me up with."

He smiled as he thought about his long list of celebrity contacts. He looked at her and said, "Yeah." She smiled excitedly, but then he said, "I think Kevin really likes you." Stevie started to laugh, but Kacey didn't find it funny. He grabbed Stevie's hand before Kacey could say anything else, "Let's go back inside."

Stevie nodded and walked with him. She paused and turned toward Kacey, "Are you coming? Kevin's waiting." Her words made Kacey even more frustrated, while Zander laughed. She wasn't sure if she was ready to be a celebrity's girlfriend, but she was definitely ready to try.

**The End.**

**I feel as if that didn't turn out exactly like I wanted it to, but at least I got the idea out of my system…**

**I thought it'd make a good multi-chapter, but I just don't have the time to make it one…If anyone wants to make a multi-chapter version let me know, I'd love to see it become one…**

**So let me know what you think…Good? Bad?**


End file.
